totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zasypani
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce - odcinek drugi Chris stał na wielkiej zaspie śnieżnej. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce! Dziesiątka nastolatków stanęła do walki o milion dolarów! Podzieleni na dwie drużyny, zmagali się w całkowicie bezsensownych zadaniach, chwytaniu reniferów, a następnie wyścigu sań. Wygrały Dzikie Husky, zaś druga drużyna musiała odesłać kogoś do domu...Osobą tą okazała się Alexis, która swoim zniknięciem spowodowała porażkę drużyny. Chris zapadł się po kolana w zaspę... Chris: Kurde. Przez noc sporo napadało, a nasi uczestnicy nie są tego świadomi. Co czeka ich dzisiaj? Czy team Reniferów zrewanżuje się za poprzednią porażkę? Dowiecie się tylko w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie na Alasce! <''intro:'' Na początku kamera wyskakuje z przerębli na jeziorze, wyrzucając kilka rybek. Potem wysuwa się ze śniegu. Następnie wchodzi do willi Chrisa, gdzie ten bierze prysznic. Kamera nie ma na co patrzeć i leci do stołówki. Tam Chef miesza coś w wielkim kotle, z którego wystają macki. Obok Pierre patrzy na to ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili kręci głową. Odwraca się i widzi Cassidy usiłującą wepchnąć kota do garnka. Pierre robi minę a'la "Are You Fucking Kidding Me?". Zupełnie indziej, na jakiejś górze, Hans ucieka przed śnieżną lawiną, i jednocześnie przed Roxy, która trzyma laskę dynamitu. W domku uczestników Sarah siedzi przed lustrem, gdy nagle za nią pojawi się Slender Man. Sarah ucieka z krzykiem. Slender Manem okazje się Dean, który przybija piątkę Grantowi. Nieco dalej Eric przechodzi obok Anne. Ta podkłada mu nogę. Eric przewraca się i wytrąca telefon z rąk Alexis, a ta patrzy na niego wściekła. Anne uśmiecha się niewinnie. Stojąca obok Kylie wywraca oczami. Potem wszyscy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie odbywają się ceremonie. W oddali widać prawdziwego Slender Mana. Obraz staje się niewyraźny, przez ułamek sekundy przed kamerą pojawia się "twarz" Slendzia. Po chwili jednak wszystko jest normalne, a ponad całą scenerią pojawia się logo sezonu.> Domek 125px 125px Tia...Uczestnicy mieszkali w drewnianych, obskurnych domkach. Mnóstwo desek było przegniłych, a zasłony i inne tkaniny objedzone przez mole. Jak można było się spodziewać, było tam zimno i nieprzytulnie. Cassidy siedziała w kącie i bawiła się ze szczurami. Cassidy: Biedna ja. Nikt nie chce być moim przyjacielem, tylko wy mi zostałyście, szczurki. Ale i tak zaraz was zjem. :D Szczury nie podzielały jej sympatii. Były całe w nalepkach z ZuO Marketu. Cassidy zrobiła im nawet satanistyczny makijaż. Tymczasem w innej części pomieszczenia. Pierre próbował porozumieć się z Grantem i Deanem. Pokazywał im różne rzeczy, a oni oczywiście tego nie rozumieli. Dean: Słuchaj, kolo...Mógłbyś mówić słowami? Pierre pokręci głową na "nie". Grant: Może jest niemy? xD Pierre zaorił "foch" i odszedł od nich. Gdzieś indziej przesiadywały Anne i Sarah. Sarah: Anka, który lakier wybrać? <3 Anne: Którym chcesz...Słuchaj, mam dla Ciebie propozycję. Sarah: Zakupy w H&M? <3 Anne: <''facepalm''> Nie. Sojusz. Sarah: Czy to jakiś nowy odcień, który jest teraz w modzie? :3 Już sobie wyobrażam te nowe platformy w barwie sojuszu... <3 Anne: Ta..znaczy nie! Jeśli będziemy w sojuszu, będziemy głosować wspólnie. Na przykład jak wczoraj na Alexis. My mamy podwójny głos, czyli praktycznie możemy eliminować, kogo chcemy. No i dojdziemy do finału, więc jeśli wygramy, to będziesz mogła iść na te swoje zakupy... Sarah: Łii! ZAŁOŻYMY SOJ... Anne: Cicho! Kolejna sprawa w naszym sojuszu: nie możesz nikomu mówić! Sarah: Dobrze! <3 Eric: Tu jest tak brudno, i obrzydliwie, aż słów mi brakuje! Wychodzę! Podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Nie zobaczył nic, poza wielką, śnieżną ścianą, która prawie natychmiast na niego runęła. Eric: Help... Wszyscy się zdziwili, ale nie jego wypadkiem, lecz ilością śniegu. Hans: No to wir sind w dupie... Znalazł na stoliku kartkę i zaczął czytać. Hans: Drogie Schwein! Ich być w sicher miejsce... Kylie wyrwała mu kartkę. Kylie: Ej no weź, tu tak nie pisze. ._. Drogie ofiary! Hans, Schwein chyba znaczy coś innego... Hans: Wyzywasz mnie od Schwein?! Ja du pokażę Schwein! Nie wiadomo skąd, przyprowadził wielkiego wieprza. Hans: To ist Murdra! <3 A nun porównaj kur*a ich i Murdrę! Kylie: Em, nieważne...Tu pisze "Drogie ofiary! Jestem teraz w bezpiecznym miejscu. A wy nie. :P" Dziwne, Chris używa emotek... OK, czytam dalej: "przez noc napadało pełno śniegu i jesteście w kropce. Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie mojej kryjówki. Drużyna, która zrobi to pierwsza, zwycięży! No, a ta, która przegra, tradycyjnie pożegna kogoś. Powodzenia, Wasz kochany Chris. <3" Dean: To...idziemy? Hans: No to ja biorę drugiego Schwein! Przyprowadził drugą świnię. Hans: Das jest Misterek. <3 Sarah: Błe! Zabierz to! To jest brzydkie! :< Na zewnątrz 125px 125px Wszyscy jakimś cudem wyszli, chociaż Hans wraz z Murdrą i Misterkiem mieli problemy. Hans: Ale kalt! Nagle z zaspy wynurzyła się dość nietypowa dziewczyna. Była nią Roxy. Roxy: Hej. <3 Ale tu bombowo! Hans: Kolejna Wahnsinnige... Roxy: Kto to mówi... Hans: Co du możesz wissen! Roxy: Obserwowałam cię. No, to mogę wsadzić ci laskę dynamitu? :* Hans: Nein! Roxy: Co tam u was? Szukacie czegoś? Kylie: Tak, Chrisa... Roxy: Mrr, chodzi wam o tamtego gospodarza reality-show? Chyba go widziałam, jak chcecie to mogę pomóc. :D Cassidy: Tak, prosimy, a Szatan wybaczy Ci wszystkie winy wobec Niego. <3 Roxy: Ale bombastycznie! Ruszajmy! Ihaa! Wskoczyła na jedną ze świń Hansa. Hans: Nein! Moja Schwein! Roxy: A tobą to się później zajmę. :* Odjechała kawałek dalej. 125px Eric: Nie zamierzam ufać tej wariatce. Sarah: Wydaje się miła, ale ma dziwne ciuchy. ;o Eric: Ale ona gada coś o wsadzaniu dynamitu! Ona powinna się leczyć w psychiatryku! Roxy: Ale wszystkie psychatryki już wysadziłam. ;( Eric: Aaa! Jak ty się za mną znalazłaś?! Roxy: Magic, magic. <3 Eric przerażony odsunął się od niej. 125px Kylie: Może pójdziemy za nią? Dean: A co nam szkodzi? Cassidy: Właśnie, i ma czerwone włosy! Czerwony to taki satanistyczny kolor! :3 Pierre pokazał kciuk w górę. Hans: Nein! Sie jest abnormal und zboczona! Cassidy: No weeź! Hans: Nein kur*a! Cassidy: Ty przeklinasz! To grzech...Jestem z ciebie dumna. <3 Dean: Uspokójcie się. Najwyżej przegramy, a wtedy wyrzucimy Hansa lub Pierre'a. Hans: Was?! Pierre pokazał im środkowy palec. I batona Lion. <333 Cassidy: Uwielbiam, gdy grzeszycie. <3 125px Roxy wskoczyła Ericowi "na barana". Eric: Niee! Zniszczysz moje włosy! Zejdź! Zrzucił ją. Roxy: Hej! Nikt cię nie nauczył szacunku?! Zrób tak jeszcze raz. <3 Eric Nie, nie, NIE! Roxy: Ohh...No dobra. ;( Zaczęła płakać, a jej łzy zamarzły. :P Roxy: Ale zajebioza, nic nie widzę! Przywaliła w jakiś słup, po czym zemdlała. Eric: No i z głowy... Sarah: Ale to mogło ją zaboleć! ;o Eric : No i co z tego... 125px Kylie podeszła do leżącej Roxy i zaczęła nią lekko potrząsać. Kylie: Yyy...wstań...? Roxy: Zara, Ahmed! >.< Kylie: Ahmed? Roxy: To ty nie Ahmed. Hehe, sorki. Czego chcesz? Kylie: No wiesz, nasza drużyna chciałaby, byś pomogła nam znaleźć Chrisa... Roxy: Ohh, oczywiście, dla Hansa zrobię wszystko. <3 A tak btw. to masz chusteczki? Wiesz, później muszę wytrzeć moją laskę dynamitu... :* Kylie: ._. Roxy: No co? No dobra, już idę... Wstała i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Roxy: No idziecie czy nie? Hans, ty możesz iść obok mnie. <3 I poszli...wreszcie. 125px Sarah: Patrzcie, tamci już poszli! Anne: Świetnie, chodźmy za nimi. Eric: Nie, bo prowadzi ich tamta zboczona wariatka...Ja wolałbym iść... Rozejrzał się. Eric:... w prawo! Sarah: Ale tamci poszli w lewo. :< Eric: Yhh, ale my właśnie nie mamy iść za nimi! Sarah: A dlaczego? Eric: Bo idą za przewodnictwem Roxy. Sarah: A dlaczego? Eric: Bo, najwyraźniej jej zaufali. Sarah: A dlaczego? :3 Eric: Bo większość z nich jest niezrównoważona psychicznie. Sarah: A dlaczego? ^^ Eric: ... Nie wiem kur*a! Sarah: Nie musisz tak krzyczeć. -.- Grant: No chodźmy już, bo znowu przegramy. ._. 125px Wkrótce zostawili za sobą drużynę przeciwną, a to dlatego, że musieli nadążyć za pędzącą Roxy. Kylie: Zaczynam...myśleć...że...popełniliśmy...błąd... Dean: Ty...też?! Cassidy: Cicho belzebuby, bo czerwona nam ucieknie. <3 Hans: Still być! Roxy: Haans! A ty to miałeś obok mnie biec. :C Nagle napotkali rzekę. Roxy wpadła do niej, a następnie wynurzyła się jako bryła lodu. Hans: Wreeszcie! Kylie: Teraz to jeszcze musimy ją nieść... Pierre pokazuje "Po co?!". Kylie: A chcesz ją tak zostawić na pastwę losu?! Pierre pokazał "Z chęcią". Kylie: O_O 125px Szli, ale Anne i Sarah trzymały się trochę z tyłu. Sarah: Co do naszego sosjuszu... ||'Anne'" Ona nawet nie potrafi wypowiedzieć tego dobrze...|| Sarah: Kogo teraz wyrzucimy? Anne: O jeny, daj mi się zastanowić... Eric: Szybciej idźcie! Anne: Bo co? Boisz się, że odpadniesz, gdy przegramy? Eric: Nie, ale... Anne: Sądzisz, że tamci wygrają, mając za przewodnika tamto coś?! Daruj sobie. -.- Sarah: Anka, czemu jesteś taka nerwowa? :( Anne: Nie interesuj się...A wy co się tak gapicie? Chcecie wygrać, czy zmieniliście zdanie?! ||'Anne': Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że wtedy przegięłam. No cóż, nie zawsze jestem taka opanowana. Pff.|| 125px Ku ich nieszczęściu Roxy wkrótce uwolniła się ze swojej bryły. Roxy: Heej! <3 Wiecie, że moją ulubioną kreskówką są Atomówki? <33 Hans: Nein, i bevorzugen nien wiedzieć... Roxy: Ojj, no nie bądź taki cnotliwy. :* Hans: Zaraz...a wo Misterek und Murdra?! Dean: Nie mamy czasu się tym zamartwiać! Hans: Mamy Zeit! Schweinn! Wo jesteście?! Okazało się, że jego "Schwein" czekały po drugiej stronie rzeki. I wolelibyście nie wiedzieć, co robiły.. Hans: Będą Kleine Schwein! <3 Kylie: Błee! Cassidy: Będzie większy obiad. <3 125px Zapadała noc, nasze drużyny znalazły się w ciemnym lesie... Sarah: Nogi mnie już bolą...Zatrzymajmy się, proszę... Eric: Nie... Anne: No ale przywódca to z ciebie kiepski. Eric: I kto to mówi! Anne: Sugerujesz, że nie umiem dowodzić?! Eric: Ja nie sugeruję, ja to wiem. Anne: Ciekawe skąd. Nieważne, teraz ja wydaję rozkazy. Sarah, możesz usiąść. Sarah: Łii. <3 Eric: Nie! Anne: Nie słucja tego pedałka... Eric: Jak ty mnie nazwałaś?! Wcale nie jestem... Grant: -.- Się potem dziwicie, że przegrywamy. Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. xDD 125px W przeciwieństwie do drużyny Reniferów szli dalej. Wkrótce ujrzeli światło. Roxy: Oł je! <3 Pobiegła dalej na czterech łapach nogach (xD), i tyle ją widzieli. Kylie: Zacze...yhh, nieważne Hans: Rennen za nią! Popędził za Roxy, pozostali zrobili to samo. Roxy tymczasem zbliżyła się do źródła światła- niewielkiego, drewnianego domku. Domek W domku siedział Chris z jakimś Arabem. Do domku wpadła Roxy. Roxy: He...Ahmed! Ahmed: ماذا تفعل هنا! Chris: Zaraz...co? Roxy: Ahmed to mój zastępczy tatuś. <3 Chris: Więcej terrorystów?! Wcisnął przycisk i Ahmed wyleciał w powietrze. Ahmed: كسب المال، ونحن في حاجة الى قنبلة جديدة! Roxy: Spoko! Po chwili do domku wpadła drużyna Husky'ch. Chris: No w końcu! Brawo, wygraliście... Drużynę ogarnęła euforia. <3 Chris: Poczekajmy może na tamtych. 2h później przyszła drużyna Reniferów. Chris: Rany, jakie z was guzdrały. Zapraszam was na ceremonię! Ceremonia 125px Chris: Jako, że przez was spóźnię się na masaż, ceremonię poprowadzi Chef! Chef uśmiechnął się, jednak nie był to jeden z tych miłych uśmiechów. Chris odleciał na jetpacku. Chef: No dobra smarkacze! Byliście dość jednogłośni, a żeby było jeszcze ciekawiej, postanowiłem ujawnić wasze głosy! Obok niego wylądował telewizor. ||'Eric': Nazwała mnie pedałem!|| Chef: 1 głos na lalunię! Anne: =_= ||'Sarah': Kogo wybrać, kogo wybrać? <3|| Chef: Zagłosowała na siebie. ._. 1 głos na córeczkę tatusia... Sarah: No wiadomo, że jestem córką, a niby kim? ^^ Chef: Nieważne... ||'Grant': Przykro mi...|| Chef: 2 głos na córeczkę tatusia! Sarah: ;( ||'Anne': On MUSI odejść...|| Chef: I 1 głos na pedała! Yy, znaczy na tego z grzywką. xD Eric: Pff. Chef: Czyli odpada córeczka tatusia! Sarah: Nieeee! ;( Przybiega Roxy. Roxy: Hejka! <3 Chefuńciu, Chris kazał przekazać, że mam dołączyć do tej drużyny. ^^ Chef: Skoro tak powiedział...Od dziś ta oto psycholka jest członkiem drużyny Reniferów! Roxy: Łii! Cieszysz się, Ericusiu? <3 Mam przy sobie laskę dynamitu, więc wiesz... Eric: O nie! Mam dość! Rezygnuję! Podbiegł do sań i zjechał. Chef nacisnął przycisk i Eric wyleciał w powietrze. Roxy: Ehh...Na szczęście mam jeszcze Hansa. <3 Popędziła w stronę domków. Chwilę później było słychać krzyk Hansa. Chef: Ta...i oto w taki...E nie będę się bawić w Chrisa! Do zobaczenia i oglądać następny kur*a odcinek! Koniec. <3 PS.Przepraszam za krótki odcinek. ;( Czy odcineczek Ci się spodobał? :D Tak, jest wspaniały! <33 Fajny. :) Może być... Nie, jest nudny. -.- Wolę Beth. Czy jesteś zadowolony z debiutu Roxy? Tak, ona uświetni cały sezon. <33 Nie, weź to coś! Czy jesteś zadowolony z eliminacji? ^^ Tak, należało mu się! Nie. ;(( Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody na Alasce Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce